Para bien o para mal
by angylopez
Summary: Twilight y Flash habían vivido sus vidas en la escuela, con sus amigos, con sus propios problemas sin encontrarse. Convivir juntos podría representar un riesgo, en especial porque ambos habían salido de relaciones que no fueron a ningún lado y el recuerdo de la princesa acechaba a Twilight. Pero, ¿qué tal si se atrevieran a tomar el riesgo?, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? [No AU]


¡Hola!

Este fanfic es para la semana del Flashlight (pueden buscar en DeviantART sobre esta actividad). ¡Es mi intento de mezclar casi todo lo que he pensado de esta pareja! Sí, SciFlash y veré si puedo poner algo de los ponis. No tengo mucho que decir, pero aquí van mis acostumbradas notas:

1# He recibido mucho apoyo de los fans de esta pareja y lo agradezco, en especial a Ro, Dani y Val ((desde Twitter o Wattpad).

2# Advierto de una vez que el fanfic es SciFlash (los humanos) y Flashlight (ponis), bueno, lo último es más implicado. Voy a concluir el tema de Flash humano y la princesa, porque es necesario.

3# Intento seguir el canon, pero me cuesta mucho. ¡En especial con los cortos que salen en la aplicación y luego los que Hasbro sube! Uf, bueno.

4# Timber saldrá en el fanfic. No lo mataré, lastimaré o haré algo en su contra. Pero no, no estará con Sci-Twi, en plan romántico. Es decir, ya saben xD

5# Actualizaré mi otro fanfic SciFlash pronto xD

5# Insinuaré una que otra pareja a lo largo de la historia, hay una que involucra a un amigo de Flash con una de las chicas, esa pareja NO me gusta, lo pongo para dar gracia lol, y no es que sean pareja tampoco. Así que no se preocupen, supongo :B

5# ¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes de MLP FiM: Equestria Girl no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro.

* * *

" **Para bien o para mal"**

 **I**

 **Trabajo**

* * *

" _Tenía cinco años cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo en el jardín de niños. No conocía a mucha gente entonces, me mantenía en mi casa casi todo el tiempo y salía al parque, bajo el cuidado de mi abuela, como siempre, así que sólo sabía que debía comportarme. Recuerdo haberlo visto en el patio, leyendo un cómic que conocía bastante bien. Me acerqué tan rápido como pude y le hablé demasiado alto, él se asustó y después se molestó un poco, tuve que disculparme y actuar un poco más tranquilo. Él no parecía interesado en entablar una amistad, pero éramos sólo unos niños, así que fue tan simple como hablarle de mis deseos de tener poderes y de jugar a tener una pelea como en las historietas._

 _Pasé todo el día con él, nos reímos en la clase y esperamos juntos a las personas que vendrían por nosotros. Mi abuela se retrasó y sus padres no aparecían por ningún lado. Los dos seguimos hablando y noté lo inteligente que era, pero también que no tenía más amigos. Fuimos sólo los dos hasta que llegaron por mí, lo que significaba dejarlo solo mientras esperaba. Le pedí a mi abuela que nos quedáramos y ella aceptó, sin mucho problema. Pasó un rato bastante largo, hasta que decidimos que lo llevaríamos a mi casa. Eso se convirtió en una costumbre poco después._

 _En un par de meses, Micro Chips y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos."_

(Fragmento de la autobiografía de Flash Sentry, para el proyecto final de su tercer año de preparatoria).

* * *

—¿En serio, Flash?

Micro Chips siempre había sido un poco drástico, tenía la mala costumbre de preguntar cosas banales. Cosas que apenas, si era honesto, eran de mucha importancia. Los dos habían decidido ir al centro comercial a pasar un buen rato, comprarían alguna historieta en la tienda de cómics, comerían un poco de comida chatarra, jugarían en las maquinitas y se sentarían en la fuente a leer un rato. Él prefería los días simples y tranquilos, tratar de mantener su mente en el centro para evitar confusiones, malos entendidos y momentos incómodos. Cuando Flash se desconcentraba, ingresaba a un mundo de vacilación, rodeado de preguntas adolescentes sin respuestas; se convertía en la peor versión de sí mismo, torpe e inseguro de sus propias decisiones. Vivir la vida sin pensar las cosas tampoco era su estilo, pero desde hacía más de un año que pensar mucho las cosas lo llevaron a donde no quería. No podía evitar pensar en la vergonzosa situación de la princesa y Twilight. Las dos no eran la misma persona, de alguna manera se parecían, podían reaccionar igual a ciertas situaciones, pero jamás sería lo mismo. Ambas podían llegar a inclinarse por el amor, un poco precipitado y cursi, pero sin tratarse del mismo chico.

Era curioso, porque creyó que sería capaz de diferenciarlo, Twilight no era la misma que conoció, sin embargo sus nervios lo ahogaron y terminó actuando como un raro, justo del tipo con el que cualquier chica no quisiera toparse. Lo había arruinado, lo aceptaba, era normal cuando los dos no se hablaron por un rato, entonces pasó el tiempo y casi todo funcionó bastante bien. Los dos convivían pocas veces en el club de química, se veían para actividades extracurriculares y no había tanta incomodidad. Las cosas mejoraron, eran amigos que compartían un buen rato si se encontraban en cualquier lugar, podía sonreírle cuando la veía y no sería extraño. Ella lo ayudaba a estudiar y él aceptaba cualquier sugerencia proveniente de Twilight, porque era la chica más lista que había conocido.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no entendía de qué se quejaba su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó distraído, mirando hacía la tienda de electrónicos.

—¿Es en serio? —repitió frustrado, mirándolo un poco aburrido—. Twilight trabaja allí. —Señaló justo hacía donde estaba viendo.

Flash lo sabía, por supuesto, ella se lo había mencionado la última vez que se vieron, incluso la había mirado múltiples veces el verano pasado, cuando pasaba a comprar al centro-comercial.

—Lo sé —respondió indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si nos quedamos parados en frente de la tienda es porque dijiste decidirías si querías un batido o no. —Le sonrió con burla, mientras abría un poco los ojos y levantaba las cejas. Era consciente del "secreto" de Micro Chips.

Su compañero se sonrojó.

—No dije eso —respondió rápido, con una clara actitud avergonzada. Evitó verlo a los ojos—, pero si quieres podemos ir.

Decidió que no lo torturaría con preguntas, así que caminó hacía las maquinitas, esperaba que no hubiera muchas personas. No pudo averiguarlo ni acercarse medio metro debido al jalón sorpresivo que le dio su amigo. A veces sabía que podía enojarse con sus indirectas, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

—¿Te gusta Twilight? —masculló tan bajo como pudo, apenas logró entender lo que dijo. Lo único que sí escuchó muy bien fue el nombre, suponía que por la costumbre.

Se apartó tan rápido como pudo, inhaló y exhaló en un intento de otorgarse paciencia para responder, después volteó a ver a la tienda de electrónicos una vez más.

—Me agrada mucho, me ayudó bastante en las últimas semanas y es una muy buena persona.

— _Muy_ linda, ¿no? —comentó destilando picardía.

Flash decidió que ignoraría el tono y su mirada. Era por el bien de ambos.

—¿Es en serio? —repitió un poco nervioso—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Por qué la miras mucho? —cuestionó curioso, no había malicia entre sus palabras—. Te conozco y sé que puedes entusiasmarte muy rápido.

Sí, eso lo sabía mucho, se conocía a sí mismo y era consciente de sus sentimientos, sin embargo en esta ocasión era una suposición al aire, como si creyera que porque se parecía a la princesa asumiría que serían igual y que, por ende, debería sentirse atraído por un reflejo de su amor pasado. Twilight era tan diferente, incluso de otras chicas que había conocido, era presumida, egocéntrica, competitiva y tenía la risa incómoda más graciosa que había escuchado. Tampoco debía olvidar lo más importante, _tenía_ novio.

—Es mi amiga —explicó despacio, empezó a caminar y en unos segundos tuvo a su amigo a la par—. Sabes que sale con Timber.

—Cierto —cedió pensativo, lo miró de reojo y sus lentes brillaron—, ¿crees que se lleguen a casar?

Flash no supo por qué, pero la idea de Timber casándose con Twilight le incomodaba. Había visto un par de veces al chico, era presumido, egocéntrico y no en un buen sentido, en Twilight lo encontraba agradable, pero en él era engorroso, quizá porque era menos cálido y amistoso, tampoco entendía por qué hacía chistes tan malos. Rodó los ojos por inercia y la sonrisa de Micro Chips se extendió, malinterpretándolo.

—¿Ves?, estás celoso —concluyó orgulloso—, pero te sugiero dejarlo, Flash.

—Claro, lo haré —respondió sarcástico—, en especial porque no siento nada. Una cosa es que salgan y otra que se casen, ¿a ti te gusta esa idea?

Sabía que su amigo y Twilight no se llevaban _tan_ bien, tenían una competencia unilateral (de parte de ella, específicamente) donde "intentaban" ganar en cada oportunidad aparente. Ella lucía algo frustrada cada vez que terminaba perdiendo, hacía sentir incómodo a su compañero, pero se agradaban, en algún punto aparente.

—Sin ofender —comenzó a responder, ingresando al lugar de las maquinitas—, pero no me incumbe y me siento neutral ante la idea.

Quizá ambos no se llevaban _tan_ bien como pensó. Dio un largo suspiro, quiso suprimir la frustración que ingresaba a su sistema, no quería tener un mal día.

—Aprecio mucho a Twilight y me preocupa su bienestar, ¿bien? Tal vez por eso me incomoda.

Micro Chips se paró en frente de él y le levantó el dedo índice, mientras le sonreía de forma presumida.

—Luce feliz con él.

Lo sabía, pero las relaciones eran más complicadas y Timber no había ayudado su hermana en el campamento. Prefirió evitar un pensamiento así durante mucho tiempo, porque sólo lograría preocuparse más y más. Apenas rozaban en el estatus de amigos, tan nerviosos por los encuentros pasados que no conseguían algún tipo de conciliación y ahora que lo lograron, su instinto protector sólo crecía. Era normal, se sentía de la misma manera con sus amigas, Derpy le preocupaba todo el tiempo. También estaban las demás, cuando Sunset provocó la pelea entre ellas intentó hacer algo, pero era tan obstinadas que no había forma de solucionarlo, menos cuando tenía el peso encima de su novia respondiéndole con frivolidad, actuando como si no le importara nada ni nadie. Frunció el ceño y de nuevo su amigo lo malinterpretó.

—¡Estás celoso! —soltó acusador, riéndose un poco.

—Preocupado —corrigió haciendo una mueca, su paciencia era muy alta con sus seres queridos—. Pero si hasta ahora van bien, supongo que no hay problema. Además, si me gustara no dudes que jamás haría algo para separarla de Timber.

El silencio los inundó por unos cortos segundos, sintió el peso dramático desvanecerse poco a poco y la tranquilidad se empezó a esparcir en su cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si estuviera soltera?

La pregunta estremeció un poco a Flash. Twilight había tenido novio desde hacía un año y pensar en ella sin una relación era anormal, se había hecho esa idea junto a lo de la princesa tan rápido que lo tomó como un "para siempre". Era complicado, sabía que lo de Timber podría no funcionar, que podría salir lastimada, pero tenía un sentimiento ambivalente sobre el asunto. Si, en un plano hipotético, le gustara su compañera de química y no tuviera novio, ¿él qué haría? Su corazón voló más rápido que sus pensamientos y se sonrojó. Mal, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inseguro con sus emociones?

—Nada —respondió agitado, caminó hacía cualquier juego y respiró con lentitud—, en absoluto.

Micro Chips se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo dejó, así que retiró el tema y le pagó todo lo que jugaron, después fueron a la tienda de cómics y se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado. Flash estuvo más distraído, dándole vueltas a un asunto en particular, todo el día, cada minuto, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que siempre había estado muy seguro, hasta ahora.

Jamás se había enamorado.

* * *

Twilight bostezó, miró la entrada del restaurante de sushi e intentó poner una sonrisa. Cada día de sus vacaciones había probado disfrutar del tiempo libre que tenía, aprovechó para dormirse un poco más temprano y de mensajearse con Timber, su pareja. Revisó su teléfono y encontró lo que había esperado, unos emoticones de su parte de un pulgar arriba y un guiño. Twilight no se sintió mejor, ni peor, una reacción que acarreaba desde hacía unas semanas. Ella admitía que cerca de un año de convivencia había puesto las cosas más frías, cosa que atribuyó a la monotonía, a la cercanía que estaban forjando a través de cada encuentro, pero lo que no contempló era que se sentiría cada vez más indiferente a su persona. Era complicado de explicar, Timber era gracioso, divertido y un gran chico, una clara descripción que se mantuvo por un largo tiempo en su mente, hasta ver otros lados de su actitud, como usarla como escudo humano en vez de protegerla como el salvavidas que era. Sí, era consciente de que podía ser así, lo quería todavía, pero no entendía por qué ya no se sentía tan atraída hacia él. ¿Era normal?, no tenía cómo demostrarlo, incluso había leído en mucha revistas sobre el tema y en varias decían que era una etapa incluida en el matrimonio también.

Quería creer que cada vez eran más cercanos, que se conocían más y que el contacto físico dejaría de ser incómodo, pero ella no se sentía a gusto cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos. Era capaz de contarle si su cita salió mal, de si estaba pensando en algo trivial, pero no si se trataba de sus emociones. Twilight frunció el ceño, recordando que sus conversaciones eran más casuales y menos sentimentales. Sí, hubo momentos cursis, llenos de luces y miradas que se fueron reduciendo, aunque nunca hablaban de sus sueños, aspiraciones y deseos.

Sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro y volteó a mirar. Era Sunset.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—No importa. —Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar junto a su amiga. Ella asintió a su respuesta.

—Estoy muy cansada. —Estiró los brazos y bostezó—. ¿Cómo te fue, Twilight?

—Todo normal —respondió sin emoción, suspirando al segundo—. Ha sido un día bastante… —se detuvo para buscar un adjetivo adecuado, no le gustaba ser redundante. El silencio se extendió y decidió rendirse—, normal.

—Lo sé, quisiera tener una aventura misteriosa —comentó con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y ella sabía por qué—. ¿No es emocionante tener algo por descubrir?

—Sí, supongo —contestó, aguantándose un poco la risa—, mientras no se asuste el salvavidas.

Sunset soltó una carcajada corta y exhaló.

—¿Todavía te molesta? —La miró bastante contenta, contrastaba a su actitud tan neutral sobre Timber.

No se sentía molesta, pero sí un poco indiferente al recuerdo. Se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que no era el día de Timber —expresó despacio, no acostumbraba a defenderlo en el asunto, pero se sentía anormal contestar lo contrario—. A veces nos pasa a todos.

Su compañera no le discutió.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas con él?

Twilight no quería contestar, un montón de dudas rodearon su cabeza e intentó evitar poner la cara de angustia que solía dar por inercia. En vez de eso, decidió cambiar de tema con algo rápido, alguna cosa sencilla y simple que daría un giro fresco y nuevo a la conversación.

—¿Hueles a sushi?

Era mejor que preguntarle si los ponis podían pararse en dos patas.

—¡Ni me lo menciones! —expresó dramática, jaló un mechón de su cabello y lo olió—. Pienso que quedaré marcada con este olor para siempre.

Apenas podía creer que su distracción funcionó, quizá estaba mejorando en sus formas de esquivar conversaciones incómodas.

—Pero esa no es la respuesta, Twilight. —Sunset le dio un codazo y se rio, intentó imitarla, fallando en su intento—. ¿Qué sucede?

Decidió que podía ser honesta con su mejor amiga.

—Nada.

Sunset la miró como si supiera la verdad, aunque sabía que no.

—Bu-bueno, en realidad no es que no pase nada —corrigió avergonzada, miró las tiendas del centro comercial y después la salida—. Se siente como nada, pero quizá es solo una fase, ya sabes, lo leí en muchas revistas, lo investigué e incluso leí muchos estudios sobre esto —habló tan rápido que Sunset tuvo que detener su caminata para agarrarla de los hombros y darle un poco de calma.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo con sumo cuidado, la sacudió un poco dándole una mirada de fuerza amistosa y después la soltó—. ¿No sientes nada cuando estás con él?

 _Nada_ se estaba convirtiendo en mucho si lo pensaba ahora.

—Se siente extraño, no como antes —soltó entrecerrando los ojos, un poco confundida—. No es como cuando estoy con ustedes, porque jamás me aburro, pero Timber…

Sunset soltó un largo suspiro y ladeó un poco su cabeza, no entendía en qué estaba pensando, ni tampoco si podía ofrecerle una respuesta sobre el asunto. La única relación que conocía de mejor amiga era lo que tuvo con Flash, algo que no podía llamarse una relación en sí porque había sido más para ganar popularidad que por sentirse atraída por él.

—Creo que quizá deberías hablar con Timber sobre lo que sientes —aconsejó con tranquilidad, demasiada para su gusto—. La comunicación es muy importante.

Asintió sin darle mucha importancia, después sacó su teléfono y miró otros emoticones enviados por él. Se trabó su garganta, su lengua e incluso su respiración, pasó los dedos por la pantalla del objeto y quiso evitarlo, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se parecía mucho a Everfree, tan aterrador que le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Llámalo —insistió Sunset, acercándose para hacerlo ella.

Se apartó rápido con el corazón acelerado, buscó el número de Timber y habló veloz, sin pausas y con la intensión de no esperar una respuesta.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial? A las nueve de la mañana sería perfecto, nos vemos enfrente de donde trabajo, ¡adiós!

Apenas lo escuchó decir media palabra cuando colgó la llamada. Era grosero, lo sabía, significada muchas cosas que podrían perjudicar la relación de los dos en menos de lo que pensaba, incluso entendía si Timber respondía que no, porque de alguna manera merecía que se enojara. Sin embargo, antes si quiera de ser regañada por Sunset, un mensaje entró a su teléfono.

Timber había aceptado la cita.

* * *

Flash se sentó en la cama de su cuarto y observó la noche caer, las estrellas se asomaban por cielo nocturno, el brillo resplandecía a través del espacio, las nubes se desvanecían al paso de la oscuridad, toda la luz caía alrededor y agradecía que en su ventana también. Su mente vagó por el recuerdo de la primera cita que tuvo con Sunset, de su dulce comportamiento fingido que lo hechizó, vagó por el recuerdo del baile de otoño y luego del campamento Everfree. Quería mucho a su compañera de química y también a la princesa, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de ninguna. Se sentía ajeno al vacío donde estuvieron los primeros dos amores de su adolescencia, frunció los labios y se limitó a pensar si en realidad sabía cómo se sentía amar. Le había gustado Sunset y la princesa, le habían parecido muy bonitas, le habían parecido cada cosa que un chico a tan corta edad aceptaría para una relación, un anhelo, un sueño que se perdería con los días. Flash lo sabía ahora, no se había enamorado, sólo le habían gustado demasiado y no estaba seguro si había sido por el paso de emociones juveniles.

Crecía cada día más, sus pensamientos maduros sobre el futuro plagaban su mente, su comportamiento desinteresado por respuestas sobre la vida se desvanecía. ¿Quién sería, quién era, a dónde deseaba ir? Su banda era importante para él, pero sabía que no anhelaba tener una carrera musical profesional; su corazón ardía en deseo por algo más. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, volteó hacia la mesita de noche y finalizó con su mascota en el suelo. Dio un largo y sonoro bostezó, se acostó en la cama en busca de un poco de paz mientras su mente bailaba entre sus ideas y sus emociones. Apenas sintió cuando su abuela se sentó en la cama.

—¿Sucedió algo hoy, Flash? —preguntó curiosa, su tono de voz sonó muy casual, contrario a cómo sabía que se sentía en realidad—. Te vi muy callado en la cena.

—Me siento cansado —respondió salpicando algo más que confusión.

—¿Tu amigo te hizo algo de nuevo? —Su tono de voz era peligroso ahora, Flash se levantó de golpe y lo negó tan rápido como pudo.

Hubo un tiempo casi nada lejano donde, para su mala suerte, su mejor amigo dejó de hablarle. Micro Chips temió por las presiones sociales, se apartó de su lado discreto, por una creencia vaga y temerosa sobre su amistad. La secundaria era un mundo diferente, Flash experimentó la soledad y la perdida tan rápido cuando se quedó sin su mejor amigo, lo había extrañado todo el tiempo, cada vez que volvía al centro comercial observando las historietas de superhéroes. Al llegar la Princesa ambos habían reconciliado lo que perdieron, en especial porque Sunset ya no estaba con él, debía admitir que para ser un genio su amigo era demasiado miedoso.

—Es otra cosa —aclaró avergonzado, sus palabras apenas resonaron en la habitación.

Su abuela volvió a suspirar y lo miró con detenimiento. Flash le contaba (casi) todo, era más fácil ser comunicativo cuando ella era la única de su familia, aunque si era honesto había partes que sí había omitido apropósito. El campamento Everfree y lo sucedido con Twilight eran un buen ejemplo.

—¿Es esa niña-?

Flash levantó la mano y abrió la boca antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¡N-No!

—Flash, no seas maleducado —lo regañó, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Lo siento —susurró apenado, desvió la mirada al suelo y dejó en su lugar la almohada que tenía entre las manos—, es que Twilight no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La expresión incrédula de su abuela insistía sin compasión.

—Es que —habló temeroso, se sentía confundido con tantas cosas tan fuera de su alcance—, ¿cómo se siente estar enamorado?

No encontró una respuesta en la expresión cansada que le dio. Flash sabía que era imprudente, sin embargo lo había dicho y esperaba una respuesta.

—Estoy segura que no lo has sentido —explicó acercando su mano a la suya, él miró sus ojos tristes, sintiendo una ola de culpa en su interior—. Te han gustado algunas chicas y sé que eres honesto con tus sentimientos, pero no es como estar enamorado.

Asintió a cada palabra y comprendió que había estado en lo correcto. Apretó el agarre de su abuela y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras se reía un poco.

—Lo suponía, pero ¿cómo se siente?

Ella soltó su mano despacio, después inhaló y exhaló con tanto cuidado que suponía que recordaba algo. A alguien, era consciente de quién podía tratarse, por eso ignoró el ácido sentimiento colándose por su garganta. No podía ponerse molesto ahora.

—Es como morir de amor —se encontró con dulce y tétrica mezcla entrando entre las palabras, en una fusión que parecía funcionar bastante bien—. Tienes tus deseos y aspiraciones, pero esa persona debe estar en ellos. Es como amar, muy cerca, Flash, pero le falta experiencia a eso.

—¿Experiencia? —soltó confundido.

—Sí, las personas se enamoran, se casan. —Ella hizo énfasis en la última palabra, no creía en la idea de irse a vivir juntos. Era demasiado conservadora—. Y se aman a pesar de las cosas, no siempre sale bien, pero estar enamorado es el principio. Suena más prometedor que sólo gustar, ¿no?

Era un poco confuso desde su punto de vista, ¿había de verdad una diferencia entre ambas? Hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo y su abuela le regaló una sonrisa, después acarició su cabello y se levantó de la cama.

—Sé que lo entenderás, ahora duérmete.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos y acomodó sus mechones, no le gustaba mucho que alborotara su cabello.

—Está bien, supongo —susurró mientras se levantaba de su cama y la arreglaba para dormir.

—Buenas noches —soltó antes de pasar por la puerta—. ¡Y olvídate de esa niña morada, Flash!

Un enorme calor se acumuló en su rostro, estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado. ¿Por qué debía avergonzarle tanto? Sacudió su cabeza y dio una última revisada a su teléfono. Se encontró con un mensaje de Pinkie, lo invitaba a ir al centro comercial a las nueve de la mañana en frente de la fuente para una sorpresa. Se sorprendió por la invitación, casi nunca las chicas lo invitaban a algo, aunque fueran sus amigas. Respondió que sí iría con bastante gratitud, apagó el aparato, acarició a su perro y se acostó en su cama.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la invitación.

* * *

Sunset la miraba una y otra vez, volteaba a ver su teléfono, contestaba los mensajes de Pinkie y volvía a mirarla, como si fuera divertido. Twilight lucía, en pocas palabras, como si hubiera olvidado todos los consejos de Rarity para lucir bien o si quiera como una persona normal. Ojeras, cabello desordenado, bostezaba cada dos minutos y transmitía una energía nada positiva. Tuvo una noche muy mala, donde las preguntas se acumularon una a una en fila larga que finalizó con una pesadilla.

Las últimas semanas tuvo un mal presentimiento, se levantaba con una sensación perturbadora, casi sofocante. Ignoró, apropósito por supuesto, que se parecía a cuando soñaba con Midnight Sparkle, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Justo al despertarse en la mañana pudo visualizar entre sus recuerdos cada detalle de su aterrador encuentro.

« _Esto no se ha acabado, Twilight_ »

—¿Buenos días?

La voz masculina y amigable de Flash sonó tan de repente que soltó un grito. Sunset se asustó tanto que soltó su teléfono y cayó al suelo, en menos de un segundo su cara se llenó de vergüenza y se disculpó tantas veces que el chico la agarró con suavidad de la muñeca, para llamar su atención.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte, en serio —expresó el muchacho con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, sus dulces palabras iban acompañadas de un tono abrigador y cálido. Lo acostumbrado con él—. ¿Quieres que te compre un café o alguna otra cosa?

Twilight negó varias veces y dejó que Flash la soltara. Las pocas personas alrededor se detenían a mirar de lejos qué sucedía, se sintió un poco más miserable, después observó con cautela a Sunset y su mirada preocupada.

—Luces aterrada, ¿sucedió algo?

—¡Dramatice, eso es todo! —excusó con más nerviosismo, los dos no le creyeron, pero Flash solía presionarla menos así que no se atrevió ni a mirarla—. No volverá a suceder.

No contó con la aparición tan sorpresiva de su amiga más entusiasta.

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Los demás también se asustaron con la repentina aparición detrás de ellos, pero ella cayó al suelo sentada. Sunset y Flash la ayudaron a levantarse, cada uno dispuesto a hacerle más preguntas que no llegarían a hacer al instante, suponía que si Pinkie había llegado no la presionarían sobre el asunto. Jamás se sintió tan aliviada y agradecida por una sorpresa de la que no estaba tan interesada.

—¿Estás bien, Twilight? —cuestionó la chica rosada, sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión y después tristeza—. ¿Estás enferma? Lo siento, no tenías que venir si te sentías mal.

—Estoy bien, no dormí mucho, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros, pero pudo sentir la mirada de Flash sobre ella. Sunset también lo hacía, siendo más sutil que el muchacho de cabellos azules—. ¿Puedes decirnos de qué se trata tu sorpresa?

Pinkie Pie sonrió un poco y después agitó los brazos.

—Primero que nada tengo buenas y malas noticias. —Levantó el dedo índice y señaló atrás de ellos.

Twilight pudo haber tenido una mañana peor, no solo estimó que Timber vendría sobre las diez de la mañana, sino que olvidó que usaría el tiempo que tenía para arreglarse. Era consciente que se notaba mucho lo mal que se veía, sólo esperaba que no hiciera mención de eso.

—Wow, Twilight, sé que me extrañas mucho, pero —se acercó y la jalo del brazo, sonriéndole con un aire presumido—, sabes, no tenías que venir corriendo para verme.

O tal vez actuaría como solía hacerlo, burlándose un poco de la situación para "aliviar" las tensiones. Contario a las demás veces ella frunció el ceño y Flash intervino.

—Buenos días —habló seco, volteándolo a ver a él, con una mirada bastante regañona. Sabía que detestaba la descortesía.

Timber lo miró como si jamás lo hubiera visto ni por casualidad, Twilight quiso atribuirlo a que estaba bromeando. Era imposible que hubiera olvidado a uno de los campistas, mucho menos a uno de sus amigos, ella le había hablado más de una vez del club de química.

—¿Buenos días? —repitió confundido, su pareja se incomodó al instante y ella aprovechó para separarse un poco—. ¿Te he visto alguna vez?

Flash sacó a relucir una sonrisa bastante discordante con su actitud normal, se veía más apagado, no le brillaban los ojos ni el cabello. Twilight presintió una pequeña tormenta a punto de chocar contra todo.

—Supongo que no. —Se acercó y estiró su mano—. Soy compañero de Twilight en el club de química y su amigo.

Timber aceptó el apretón de manos, pero se sobresaltó cuando el agarre de Flash hizo más presión. Ella esperaba que no sintiera la tensión que se formaba alrededor.

—Oh, su amigo —expresó inquieto, soltó la mano del otro chico y carraspeó—, creo que ella no me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Twilight quiso ignorar el tono presumido de Timber. Claro que le habló de Flash, cuando Derpy casi incendió el club pasó más de diez minutos explicándole cómo su amigo apagó el fuego trayendo agua del grifo y después cómo uso su chaqueta para detenerlo. Aún lamentaba como él tuvo que sacrificar una de sus prendas para evitar el incendio masivo. ¿Y qué era esa actitud sobre todo?, ¿actuaba así porque sentía que Flash estaba por debajo de él o de verdad no la escuchaba?

Timber no lucía muy encantador ahora.

—No tendría por qué —contestó Flash.

Ella se admiró por la respuesta tan coherente, pero a su novio no le hizo mucha gracia. Su mente maquinó algún tipo de plan para dispersar el problema y sólo se le ocurrió llamar la atención de Pinkie y Sunset.

— ¡Oigan, hay fiesta dentro de dos semanas en la escuela Crystal! —gritó Pinkie, saltó hasta donde estaban Flash y Timber, abrazándolos con fuerza cuando llegó—. Todos estamos invitados.

Sunset se unió también a la conversación.

—Genial, ¿ya le dijiste a las demás?

—Sí, solo me faltaban ustedes, más tarde les doy las invitaciones. —Se separó y volvió a brincar hasta Sunset—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, ¡Flash, te veo a las tres! —soltó rápido, pasó dándole una tarjeta y después se despidió de las chicas con un grito entusiasta.

Ni por casualidad mencionó a Timber, lo que significaba que estaba quizá un poco molesta con él. Pinkie se disgustaba con las personas que no eran amables con sus amigos, casi siempre era la más sensible de todas, casi siempre malinterpretaba las acciones de las demás y casi siempre tenía razón con su sexto sentido. Esperaba que él no notara que lo olvidó.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dio? —preguntó Sunset a Flash, ella también estaba curiosa.

—Es un cupón gratis para un sándwich de queso —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al menos estaba más tranquilo.

—Adorable novia, ¿eh? —comentó Timber sin el tono arrogante, una muestra más amistosa. El problema era que sabía por qué.

—¿Novia?

Sunset estaba tan confundida como Twilight, en cambio Flash se limitó a mirarlo frente a frente, como si no creyera que _de verdad_ hubiera cambiado de actitud solo por un pequeño detalle tan banal. Al parecer él también sabía por qué.

—Bueno. —Caminó un poco lejos de ellos, se rio un poco y sonrió todavía más—. Gracias por el halago, pero Pinkie Pie es mi amiga, únicamente. —Se dirigió cerca de ella y se sintió un poco molesta por no saber qué haría—. Chicas, nos vemos más tarde.

Y aunque era consciente que se despedía de ambas, ella sintió que se trataba de algo dirigido hacia su persona. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda porque se debía a su mal estado, el cual no había sido ni advertido por su novio. Quizá las revistas se equivocaban y no era una etapa pasajera.

Tal vez las cosas no mejorarían.

* * *

El olor a queso y la música lo recibió con gusto, caminó con parsimonia mientras la conversación del centro comercial repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Twilight no estaba bien, en absoluto, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos caídos y su nerviosismo la delataban. La había visto desvelada por ganar, entusiasta por aprender, animada con el mundo, decepcionada por las derrotas inevitables, pero jamás tan apagada. Claro, a excepción del campamento, nunca la vio tan alterada. ¿Acaso pasaba un evento mágico fuera de sus manos?

Detestaba sentirse tan inútil.

—¡Flash! —Pinkie Pie se deslizó con sus patines hasta su lugar—. Te dije a las tres, tontito, ¡apenas son las diez!

No tenía una excusa sobre su llegada tan temprana. Abrió la boca una y otra vez hasta que se rindió, su amiga disfrutaba _mucho_ de su tartamudeo.

—Está bien, ¡supongo que olvidaste tu reloj y tu teléfono! —Lo jaló de la manga de la chaqueta y lo sentó en la mesa que siempre usaba—. ¿Ordenarás lo de siempre? —Ella sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta, después se rio con discreción—. ¿O quizá pedirás algo nuevo ya que estás diferente hoy?

Flash no pudo evitar mostrar su confusión, causándole más diversión a Pinkie.

—Es que te pusiste muy raro en el centro comercial —soltó con alegría, hizo garabatos en el papel y lo miró—. En fin, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

—No me puse raro, Timber fue demasiado —se detuvo cuando no pudo encontrar una palabra adecuada—, imprudente. ¿No se dio cuenta de cómo estaba Twilight?

Sonaba muy molesto, incluso su compañera hizo una mueca y le tocó el cabello, revolviéndoselo. Flash se apartó rápido y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, le disgustaba que todo mundo hiciera eso.

—¡Oye, tranquilo! Está bien, a veces Timber puede ser así y eso no me gusta. —Se encogió de hombros, luego inclinó la cabeza y empezó a analizar alguna cosa, ajena a él—. Es el novio de Twilight, ella lo escogió por algo.

Flash dudaba mucho que ese "algo" fuera ignorarla, coquetearle en un mal momento y ser grosero con sus amigos.

—Puede ser simpático, sabes —lo defendió sin mucho ánimo—, pero si Twilight sale lastimada y tú quieres hacer algo —susurró con misterio, acercándose más—, yo no me meteré, ¿ _okay_? Puedo ayudarte si quieres…

—Pinkie —dijo Flash, un poco asustado—. No sé qué crees que quiero hacer.

Ella se alejó y anotó algo rápido en su libreta.

—Intervenir, hacerla feliz —empezó a deslizarse y le sonrió—, cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Sé que lo harías bien, Flash.

Lo dejó sin mencionar más, sin preguntarle qué quería ordenar, sin mirarlo. Ella decía muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, suponía e imaginaba sobre la marcha, en menos de un minuto lo metía en su mundo colorido, lleno de cosas que solo su persona podía pensar. Y debía ser honesto y admitir que Pinkie tenía algo de razón, porque tenía ganas de intervenir, de hacerla sonreír, de saber qué le ocurría. Twilight era tan valiente, se había enfrentado a su propio demonio interior y él siempre se sintió muy admirado por eso. ¿Por qué no podía ayudarla? Bufó un poco molesto y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué podría hacer? La pregunta volaba entre sus pensamientos, arrastrándolo a la única idea que podría dar frutos. La amistad era mágica y de alguna manera debía funcionar, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir una lista de cosas que sabía que le gustaban a Twilight.

Si debía hacer algo, por supuesto que lo haría bien.

* * *

—¿No es un poco raro que Crystal haga una fiesta cuando todavía es verano? —preguntó Sunset, sentándose junto a ella y Timber en la fuente.

Él se había mantenido un poco callado, diferente a otras ocasiones. Prefería que se mantuviera así por unos cuántos minutos más, tiempo suficiente para pensar en una excusa viable a su apariencia. Por supuesto, era un poco difícil si Sunset le hacía preguntas.

—Ah, es que las vacaciones de Crystal terminaron esta semana —respondió nostálgica, sus palabras salieron susurradas sin desvanecerse.

—¿Dos semanas antes de terminar el verano? —cuestionó Timber, confundido—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sunset lo miró muy sorprendida, luego la observó y un segundo más tarde a ambos. Crystal había sido su pasado, uno que reservaba para sus amigas; jamás lo había tocado con él, era más fácil cuando conversaban de cualquier cosa menos de los años pasados. A Timber sí, le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, en un nivel por encima de ella. Twilight presumía de sus inventos, de sus conocimientos y de otras aventuras banales. Crystal nunca era un tema de conversación, ni debía serlo.

—En Crystal prefieren iniciar las clases antes, para la inscripción de los clubs y el orden de actividades extracurriculares —explicó mirando al frente, no quería saber qué expresión tenía Sunset ni su novio—. Lo sé porque estudié ahí, antes de Canterlot.

Las voces externas llenaron el espacio callado, se fijó en el mundo que la rodeaba y en lo tarde que se le hacía para llegar a su trabajo. Faltaban dos horas todavía, pero prefería llegar temprano a enfrentarse a Timber, así pues, si se trataba de evitarlo, sentía que se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar, arreglarse y poner la mejor sonrisa fingida para los clientes.

—¿Son las diez? —expresó con velocidad su mejor amiga, Sunset sacó a relucir su peor actuación, un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido—. Me tengo que ir, empiezo mi turno en media hora. —Se levantó apresurada, la observó unos segundos largos y tortuosos—. ¿Nos vemos a las seis?

Twilight temía responder, así que asintió sin mucho ánimo y su compañera se despidió de ambos. Se instaló la incomodidad y, como si fuera poco, la culpa por una relación que corría en círculos.

—Vaya, tu amiga sí que tenía prisa, ¿eh? —comentó lento, el ánimo se había despedido y brincó lejos—. Twilight, ¿cómo te sientes?

Extrañaba un poco sus bromas.

—Bi-bien —contestó sofocada, su tono se marcó más nervioso de lo usual—. ¿Y tú?

Él se removió, sus ojos la miraban con mucha atención, sus manos se movieron y tocó su muñeca. Ella intentó sentir algo, un poco de electricidad que se moviera por su cuerpo, que le llenara las expectativas. Quiso sentir la necesidad de inclinarse para besarlo, de esconder su cabeza en su pecho y de respirar el aroma de su camisa. Las palabras se mezclaban en su cabeza y recordó la pesadilla, su comportamiento de hacía unos minutos, de cómo tuvo que esperar tanto para que notara su estado.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? Timber no le había hecho nada. Y eso la molestaba todavía más, de alguna manera.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Ella suspiró con suma lentitud, cerró los ojos y esperó que el sentimiento de desesperación desapareciera. Se sentía asfixiada en medio de un drama, sofocó las palabras de Midnight y su repentina amenaza de regresar, movió sus manos lejos de Timber y decidió ser honesta.

—Sí, es que —se detuvo nerviosa, indecisa de contarle qué sentía—, y-yo no dormí bien.

Timber no parecía creerle mucho.

—Está bien, pero, ¿alguien te hizo algo? —Se acercó todavía más, la rodeó con su brazo y ella se sintió incómoda—. ¿Fue uno de tus amigos?

—¿Mis amigas? —repitió confundida, era una suposición exagerada.

—No me refería a ellas, exactamente —explicó en voz baja, susurrándoselo al oído—. Me refería más a…

Twilight se molestó tan rápido que se levantó, ignoró el golpeteo de su corazón y del color rojo acumulándose en sus mejillas. No pudo haberse atrevido a decirlo, mucho menos a tomarlo como hecho.

—¿Hablas de Flash? —preguntó furibunda, subiendo el tono de voz—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él también se levantó, frunciendo un poco sus facciones.

—No me parece el tipo más amable del mundo. —Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y Twilight se molestó todavía más—. Estás alterada desde que se fue.

—Esto no se sobre él —comentó ahogada, sus palabras comenzaron a estrangular sus emociones. Temía decir cosas que no quería—. Tal vez estoy molesta por otra cosa, por la fiesta, ¡quién sabe! No he dormido muy bien, Timber.

Su pareja pasó de estar un poco molesto a confundido. La mayoría alrededor pasaba de ellos, pero algunas chicas de la escuela los veían con atención, en especial con la mención de Flash. Ella cerró los ojos y deseó acallar las voces en su cabeza.

 _Lo has arruinado, Twilight._

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó apresurado, no le tomó mucho hablar de nuevo, un poco más tranquilo—. ¿Por qué te molestaría la fiesta?

Decidió cerrar los ojos y hundirse en su charco de mala suerte. No solo terminaría hablando de su pasado, sino de lo que sentía justo ahora y con Timber. Estaba lista para hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigas, incluso si se trataba de dar la vida, sin embargo hablar de sus sentimientos sonaba más difícil y complicado.

—Olvídalo —susurró con más frustración de la debida.

Él se movió indeciso de qué hacer, mirando para todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —murmuró afligido, su voz se empezaba a perder entre el montón del lugar—. ¿Te molestaban? —Ella se quedó callada, vio cómo su expresión se transformaba en otra cosa—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

Decepción. Su corazón se aplacó con la mirada y el tono, se hundió con la expresión que le reprochaba en silencio, sus emociones se movieron de lugar y decidió que no quería lidiar con ello. Se sentía muy injusto.

—Cuando te conocí llevabas poco tiempo de estudiar en Canterlot, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió de forma automática, preparándose para lo demás. Entonces, su mente recordó algo profundo y oculto, algo tan insospechado que hizo alterar su corazón. No era justo en absoluto, no tenía una posición moral para hablarle de la confianza.

—¿Por qué te molesta? —expresó con enfado, Timber la miró de la misma manera y después suspiró.

—Somos pareja, Twilight —contestó, forzando la voz. Se retenía de ser sarcástico porque sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Eran pareja, muy bien. ¿Por qué discutían?, ¿por qué la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo?, ¿por qué se comportó como un idiota con Flash?, ¿por qué no era capaz de verla y saber si estaba bien o mal? Pasó más de un año en una relación que se estancó en salidas casuales, en miradas cursis y en palabras bonitas que se quebraban con el paso de cada reproche. Su mente retrocedió al campamento, a cuando se conocieron tomándose un gusto mutuo que se extendió por toda la semana y después el pasar de los meses.

Regresó a la gala de Everfree y su mente explotó en enojo.

—Sí, pero tú no me dijiste que Gloriosa provocaba todos los desastres mágicos del campamento. ¡¿Sabes cómo me sentí cada día por eso?!

Timber frunció el ceño todavía más, confundido por el hilo de los hechos que se estrellaban en la realidad. Se habían muerto las luciérnagas y las luces, se había muerto el romance de un año y el recuerdo de muchos encuentros azucarados. Se había acabado para los dos.

—¿Es una broma, Twilight? ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

La molestia se coló por su garganta y lo soltó.

—¡Entonces no preguntes por Crystal!, ¡¿bien?! ¡Ya pasó hace mucho tiempo!

Él la miró como si le hubiera dicho la peor cosa en el mundo. Su mente bufó y se cruzó de brazos también, la imagen de Midnight apareció en su cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su pareja la miró unos segundos, cortos y profundos. Era la única vez que había visto tan profundo en ella y lo único que hicieron fue pisotearse.

—Bien, me voy.

De alguna manera el muchacho había decidido solo que se acabó la discusión, de alguna manera Twilight se sintió más abandonada en una relación, claro está, unilateral; de alguna manera se quedó sola en frente de la fuente, observada por algunas compañeras de la escuela.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y se preguntó por qué Midnight le habría arruinado la vida, por segunda vez.

* * *

Flash bebió lo último de su bebida y revisó su lista una vez más. Pinkie se había sentado unos minutos junto a él, como un merecido descanso de una mañana atareada de trabajo. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la otra sorpresa de su amiga aún no llegaba, aunque no es que importara mucho. Usaba sus energías en la lista de su teléfono, no sabía a qué horas enviárselo a Sunset, ni bajo qué excusa.

—¿Quieres una malteada de chocolate, Flash? —preguntó Pinkie, sonriente y burlona.

No le gustaba el chocolate en absoluto, una corriente de disgusto pasó por su cuerpo. Tenía muy malos recuerdos del olor y la textura del cacao.

—Sabes que no —respondió en voz baja, incómodo—. Ni tampoco de fresa, así que estoy bien con esto.

Pinkie lo miró juguetonamente.

—Te podría dar una malteada de leche, sabes.

—Entonces sólo sería leche —comentó desinteresado, mirando su teléfono—, estoy bien, gracias de todas formas.

Ella frunció el ceño, subió sus codos a la mesa y miró su teléfono.

—¿Por qué escribes cosas para cortejar a Twilight? —preguntó con suma curiosidad—. ¡Oh, es para ayudar a Timber!

Flash se sintió tan ofendido con lo último que la miró fijo, incrédulo y frustrado por una idea tan desproporcionada de lógica.

—Bien, ya entendí —cedió la muchacha, regresando a su lugar—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Entonces la miró a detalle, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y se sintió pésimo. Siempre le fue un poco complicado tratar con la chica rosada porque, en primer lugar, era una llama de energía que ardía por esparcirse en cada persona, jugaba bromas y casi nunca se sentía capaz de manejarlo. Mucho menos si mencionaba al novio de Twilight, un tipo que se ganó su desagrado en menos de un minuto.

—No, lo siento —habló con mucha pena, sacó un billete de su bolsillo y se lo dio—. Ten, cómprate lo que quieras.

Pinkie Pie agachó la mirada, recibió el billete con movimientos muy lentos y después se rio, en su cara. Flash sintió un calor muy potente en el cuello.

—¡Era broma, Flashie! —exclamó, parándose para sentarse junto a él—. Pero acepto tu propina, ¿ _okay_? No te molestes.

Flash tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, no era la primera vez que hacía una broma así. Mínimo en cada ocasión se sentía menos abrumador, ya sabía cómo lidiar con la emoción dispareja de estar molesto y tener que perdonarla, al mismo tiempo. Ella era la líder el club de repostería, después de todo.

—Bueno —cedió entre dientes, dispersando su molestia—. No es una lista para Timber, es para ayudar a Twilight a sentirse mejor.

Su amiga se emocionó tanto que soltó una risa muy diferente, sonaba a un secreto reservado, una voz acallada sobre lo que sabía. Decidió que no quería saber de qué se trataba.

—¡Eso es muy lindo de tu parte! —Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Flash, haciendo que él se agachara un poco para estar a la misma altura—. ¿Cómo la conoces tanto? Apenas se hablan.

Un sonrojo pequeño apareció en sus mejillas. Sí, pocas veces se atrevían a llevar una conversación, estudiaban seguido y eran amigos, pero debía admitir que prestaba mucha atención a lo que Twilight decía. Le gustaba escucharla, ¿a quién no, de todas formas? Era una chica increíble.

—Digamos que soy muy observador.

Ella lo dejó libre y comenzó a mirar su propio teléfono.

—Supongo que usaremos la palabra "observador" —comentó con un aire misterioso—. Casi acaba mi descanso, creo que ellas no vendrán.

Flash no sabía a quienes se refería, pero le restó importancia porque al menos había aprovechado el tiempo. Si tenía suerte llegaría al centro-comercial a las cinco para hablar con Sunset, darle la lista y esperar en secreto sobre el estado de su compañera.

—¡Espera! —Pinkie se levantó apresurada y se deslizó hacia la entrada—. ¡Ya están aquí, Flash!

El muchacho fijó la vista en la entrada, toda su espera se llenó de comprensión al ver quienes entraron. Dos de las chicas del equipo Shadowbolts aparecieron por la puerta y saludaron a Pinkie Pie con mucho ánimo, en especial una con goggles. Las reconocía de los juegos de la amistad, no sabía sus nombres, pero sí que participaron con muchísima gracia, inteligencia y todo lo que representaba Crystal. Se sintió un poco cohibido por tener, entonces, a tres chicas alrededor de él.

—¡Hola! —saludó la más sonriente, tenía los cabellos en tonos celestes y lucía muy energética—. Eres Flash Sentry, ¿verdad?

La otra muchacha le regaló una sonrisa pequeña y Pinkie llegó, dando giros con sus patines.

—¡Sí, él es Flash! —presentó con rapidez—. Flash, ella es Indigo Zap. —Señaló a la de los cabellos azules—. Y ella es Sunny Flare. —Vio a la muchacha de cabellos rosados y fucsias—. Son de Crystal y tienen una propuesta por hacerte.

Sunny carraspeó e Indigo miró a Pinkie Pie.

—Primero me gustaría saber si tienes una banda —habló la más tranquila, con mucha elegancia—. Y también si estarás disponible dentro de dos semanas.

Flash comenzó a entender tanto misterio y por qué su amiga estaba tan emocionada. El corazón le brincó de alegría, movió sus manos nervioso y balbuceó un poco. Pinkie, a través de sus ojos, mostró su apoyo para seguir hablando.

—S-sí, ¡tengo una banda! —exclamó desbordando felicidad. Fuera de la escuela, nunca había se había presentado con su banda—. ¿Es para tocar en su fiesta?

—¡Exacto! —soltó Indigo, emocionada—. Queríamos algo diferente este año.

Sunny volteó a ver a otro lado.

—Eso y que se nos acabó el presupuesto —comentó con discreción, bajó un poco la vista y vio a Flash a los ojos—, aunque parece no ser _tan_ mala decisión.

Evitó sentirse avergonzado, era un poco extraño recibir un halago sutil de una chica tan educada.

—¿Gracias? —respondió un poco apenado—. No nos has escuchado tocar, ¿quieres que llame a mis amigos?

Indigo se sentó en frente de él y la otra chica la imitó.

—Pinkie nos mostró como tu banda toca —respondió con un poco de desinterés—. Tocan bien, en realidad.

Debía recordar agradecerle mucho a su compañera, no sólo era un gesto maravilloso de su parte, sino que dejaba en claro que siempre se apoyarían. Sonrió, le gustaba que fueran amigos a pesar de los años y de casi haberse apartado de ellas después de Everfree.

—Está bien —empezó Flash, un poco perdido en cómo proseguir—. Asumo que debo ensayar un par de horas antes de la fiesta.

La chica más elegante asintió y le pasó una invitación. El evento se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio, desde las cinco hasta las ocho, todos debían presentarse con disfraces y estar dispuestos a divertirse. Él se concentró en lo más preocupante.

—¿Debo llevar disfraz? —preguntó un poco extrañado—. No sabía que en Crystal les gustara hacer ese tipo de fiestas.

Antes de si quiera pensarlo lo soltó, cuando se dio cuenta de qué había dicho deseó haberse tragado su opinión. Miró con atención a las dos chicas y a Pinkie, ella se había deslizado sin despedirse para seguir con su turno.

—Tienes razón —comentó Sunny, acercándose sobre la mesa—, no hacíamos ese tipo de fiestas antes. Y sabes, se nos permite ya que Cinch ya no está más.

Indigo soltó un largo quejido y Flash se alivió porque ninguna se molestó.

—¡Ella era una total locura! —gritó llena de frustración—. Nos hacía practicar cinco horas todos los días antes de los juegos, los equipos nos volvíamos locos por cumplir sus deseos.

—Casi podía oírla hablar en otras lenguas —habló Sunny e Indigo se rio, contagiándola.

Flash estaba seguro que la quiso llamar bruja, sin tener que decirlo. Sacudió con movimientos ligeros su cabeza y suspiró, divertido.

—Luces como un chico muy listo —comentó la de cabellos rosados, amigable—, te ves muy presentable. Seguro harás las cosas bien.

—Eso lo tienen garantizado —dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Zap soltó una larga exhalación y lo miró con detenimiento.

—Vaya que los chicos de Canterlot son diferentes.

La postura segura de Flash se fue, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y se rio, nervioso.

—No es para tanto.

La otra muchacha sacudió su cabeza y lo señaló.

—Para nada, casi todos los chicos de Crystal son unos cretinos —comentó llena de exasperación—. Y tú eres bastante educado y caballeroso.

—También muy callado. —Indigo se encogió de hombros y revisó su teléfono—. Oye, Sunny, debemos irnos. Sour Sweet dice que debemos ayudarla con la elección de bocadillos.

Las dos se levantaron de la mesa, miraron alrededor e Indigo comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de él. Sunny se esperó un poco, fijándose en él con un extraño detalle que lo incómodo un poco.

—¿Eres amigo de Twilight, verdad?

Flash se extrañó con la pregunta, pero asintió.

—Ya veo, los he visto en las fotos que posteó en línea sobre el club de química —expresó con un tono anormal, como si se sintiera culpable de algo—. Nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial a las once, ¿está bien?

Flash frunció el ceño, mostrando su confesión. Ella se rio.

—Es para ver lo del disfraz de tu banda —explicó con una sonrisa—, y de paso el mío. ¿No te molesta?

De alguna manera sintió que existía una implicación más grande, había una cuestión que lo intrigaba. Sacudió su cabeza y aceptó la invitación, con la espera de una respuesta a la actitud tan extraña de la chica. Era consciente de cuando alguien le coqueteaba, pero Sunny no lucía interesada en él, mucho menos al ver su actitud respecto a los chicos de su escuela.

Miró la invitación entre sus manos, una idea comenzó a formarse entre sus pensamientos y sonrió.

Todavía tenía tiempo para ir al centro comercial.

* * *

—¿Vas a ordenar sushi, muchacho? —preguntó un hombre mayor, mirándolo fastidiado.

Flash se resignó a ordenar algo pequeño, esperando a encontrarse con su ex. Sus manos presionaban la invitación de la fiesta de Crystal y su corazón se encontraba abrumado, sentía algo raro al tener que ayudar a Twilight, sin hacer acto de presencia. Sabía que no era de sus mejores ideas, pero él no era tan cercano a ella y no deseaba incomodarla.

—¿Flash?

Sunset apareció al fin, con los cabellos ajustados en una gorra. Evitó reírse ante la imagen, cuando salían ella se quejaba todo el tiempo de que su "melena" no estuviera en su lugar. A veces la ironía era demasiada con el pasar de los años.

—¿S-Sí? —respondió con dificultad.

Ella, aburrida, rodó los ojos y se disculpó con su jefe, explicándole que era una emergencia. Él le reprochó que ya había usado su oportunidad al mediodía para una cosa así. Flash sintió que su corazón se desplomaba al imaginar para qué la gastó. Apenas escuchó cuando el mayor cedió ante la petición de su amiga.

—¿Cómo está Twilight? —su voz salió rasposa, sin mucha vida.

Sunset se sorprendió tanto que hasta tosió un poco.

—¿Por qué piensas que algo le pasó?

Era demasiado obvio, desde su perspectiva. ¿Para qué más ella se saldría de su trabajo?

—¿Para qué usaste tu salida de emergencia? —cuestionó apresurado.

Ella soltó un largo quejido y después se quedó callada.

—Está bien, sí, es sobre Twilight.

—¿Qué tiene?

Apenas escuchó las palabras provenientes de su boca. Ella tuvo que tocarle el hombro para calmarlo.

—Discutió con Timber —respondió sin soltarlo, su voz sonó deprimida y preocupada—, antes de regresar a trabajar lucía un poco mejor.

Su furia se acumuló entre ola de escenarios que imaginaba, cada uno terminaba con su amiga en mal estado. Tuvo ganas de ir corriendo a verla, pero necesitaba espacio y a sus amigas. No a él, suspiró con frustración y le pasó su teléfono a Sunset. Ella apenas lo leyó cuando se lo regresó.

—¿Son las cosas que le gustarían hacer a Twilight? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, miró hacia el cielo del lugar y cerró los ojos—. ¿Quieres que yo haga esto con ella?

—Sí —respondió claro, conciso, la chispa de fortaleza se presentó en una palaba tan corta, asombrando a Sunset.

Pero su expresión cambió rápido, le dio la espalda y habló:

—Lo pensé todo el día y a pesar de saber cómo se siente —comenzó ida, sus palabras salían alborotadas, como una declaración rendida y sin esperanza—, no sé qué hacer. Pensé que sabría cómo tratarla y sé que puedo apoyarla, ¿pero sabes? Cuando salí contigo no sentía nada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Flash se sintió ajeno a su antigua relación. Lo sabía, siempre había sentido que su noviazgo era una farsa que se completó cuando ella consiguió lo que quería. Sunset había sido cruel y se burló de sus sentimientos, pero perdonó todo el daño y decidió seguir adelante. Ahora le importaba como amiga y deseaba ayudar a Twilight.

—Lo sé.

Sunset volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, pero te lastimé mucho —expresó con dificultad, frustrada y perdida entre el recuerdo—. Timber también la lastimó y sé que tú sabrás como aconsejarla.

—Pero tú la conoces mejor —argumentó lleno de confusión.

—Y la apoyaré. —Volvió a darse la vuelta y la escuchó suspirar—. Pero admito que tú sabes cómo se siente y eso podría ayudarla también.

—Sunset —susurró, rindiéndose de convencerla.

—Deja de asustarte y apóyala, ¡cielos! —gritó antes de volver a voltearse y mirarlo con molestia—. ¿Todavía te gusta la princesa Twilight?

Flash no se sonrojó esta vez, más bien se indignó en lo más profundo.

—¡No! Y jamás usaría lo que siento para acercarme así a Twilight, sé que son diferentes.

Sunset le sonrió con tristeza.

—Y por eso la puedes ayudar. Ahora ve y llámame cuando puedas, ¿está bien?

Ambos relajaron sus expresiones y cedieron, por la paz en busca de la resolución que necesitaban. La miró irse, sonriéndole con motivación para ir y enfrentar lo que tanto temía. Tenía que aprender que podría arruinarlo, pero también que si no lo hacía sería peor. Retuvo un poco de aire en su pecho, lo soltó imaginándose todo lo que podría pasar. Quería hacer muchas cosas, deseaba saber qué sentía, tener todas las palabras necesarias para hacerla sonreír y que nada la lastimara.

Flash pasó las manos por su rostro, miró su teléfono y recordó la dulce risa de Twilight. Se llenó de valor y se retiró con la sensación de ayudar un poco, no importaba si él salía lastimado en el proceso. Si Timber quería pensar cosas que no eran, pues deberá confrontar las consecuencias y aceptar lo que estaba puesto sobre la mesa.

Esta vez intentaría ayudar tanto como pudiera.

* * *

Secó las lágrimas que se colaron por sus mejillas, alistó su cabello de nuevo y observó el mensaje de Sunset. Le explicó que no podría acompañarla a las cuatro, porque había usado su tiempo para verla al mediodía, se sintió más miserable que antes y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a algún lugar. No quería ni si quiera ir a casa, tenía las ojeras más evidentes que antes e incluso su jefe había sido más paciente con ella, evitando regañarla. Él también había presenciado un poco su discusión con Timber y su conversación con Sunset. La dejó sentarse cerca del cajero, un lugar lejano de la clientela.

Recordaba su lloriqueo ahogado en la blusa de su mejor amiga, de las palabras atascadas y la molestia posterior. Vivió una hora impredecible, quería gritarlo y golpearlo todo, tan molesta y deprimida, apenas quiso dejar ir a Sunset. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde se rindió con su trabajo, casi no había personas interesadas en comprar y ella adivinaba que su cara no ayudaba mucho. Suspiró con pesar, corrió sus manos por su cabello y cerró los ojos.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien, suponía que de un cliente. Esperó hasta que estuviera cerca y abrió los ojos, su corazón se detuvo por la sorpresa, pero de alguna manera la gratitud llenó sus ojos. Su sentimentalismo se metió por sus venas, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y se lamentó por ser tan vulnerable justo ahora.

—Sé que no querías un café, pero ¿qué tal un pastel de fresas y un jugo de naranja?

Twilight nunca fue fanática de lo dulce, pero Flash hacía sonarlo como una buena oferta. Apenas podía creer que estuviera parado justo en frente, con la sonrisa más bondadosa del mundo, con sus cabellos azules revueltos y sus ojos compasivos llenos de ánimo en exclusiva para ella. Dio un largo suspiro y espero unos segundos para sentir sus emociones en orden.

No todos los chicos eran unos idiotas.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Si has terminado esto, gracias. Es un capítulo demasiado largo para empezar y diré algo: no todos van a ser así. Esto fue más para establecer hechos y todo eso. Así que Timber y Twilight están en la cuerda floja y Flash está para ella.

NO, no se está aprovechando de Twilight. ¡Está siendo un apoyo! Y ya vieron que él no quería meterse, prefería que sus amigas se involucraran y él no, pero Sunset decidió que las cosas eran mejor si él ayudaba. Ya que pasamos de eso, lo de Twilight y Timber es más por la monotonía y que hubo no comunicación.

Eso, bueno, ¿por qué este capítulo cumple con la palabra "trabajo"? La mayoría de los hechos se establecen en los lugares de trabajo de las chicas, he declarado que las relaciones son más de trabajo duro y no solo de cursilerías. Eso y que Flash y Twilight van a volverse más cercanos a partir de este encuentro.

Eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo: Luces.

¡UHHH, habrá mucho que les gustará! Timberlight se acaba en el siguiente capítulo (espero).

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, de cohesión e incongruencias.

¡Nos leemos!

¡Suerte!


End file.
